Terran Confederacy
The Terran Confederacy is the ruling faction in the Koprulu Sector, a fringe of space across the Milky Way Galaxy far from Earth. A dominating Empire that sees frequent conflict from rebelling groups due to internal conflict and various colonial problems, the Terrans are encompassed in war between the Zerg and the Protoss. Early History Origin The Terran Confederacy arose from the descendants of human colonists from Earth. The colonists, birthed from embryos selected from criminals on Earth, endured decades of relativistic travel across space once exiled from the Solar System. Abandoned by humanity, the colonists resolved to defy their fate and rise up, becoming a force to be reckoned with and survive their region of harsh space. Establishing Colonies The Terran ships landed on three isolated worlds they would later name: Tarsonis, Umoja, and Moria. These Colonies remained unaware of each other for 6 generations before making contact and uniting under a common banner, spreading out and colonizing nearby systems as well. Guild Wars The planet Char was settled to exploit its fantastically rich reserves of heavy metals to fuel the rapidly growing Confederate economy. Although it earned a place among the thirteen core worlds, Char became a place of conflict between the Confederacy and multiple independent Mining Guilds operating out of Moria. The Morian Mining Coalition and the Kelanis Shipping Guild, planning to act before due to fear of Confederacy dominion to regulate their operations, had their fear confirmed and merged to become the Kel-Morian Combine, pledging their Mercenary military force to aid any Mining Guild threatened by Confederate Policy. These disputes later escalated into open conflict, which became known as the Guild Wars. Fighting occurred on Char, Sonyan, Artesia Prime, and Turaxis II. Ultimately, the Guild Wars could be treated as a civil conflict between the main Confederacy and some off-branching Terran military mercenaries, though after a time the Confederacy managed to enact a peace, giving the Kel-Morian Combine independence while annexing the Mining Guilds and absorbing them into the Confederacy. For Char, all personnel lived on Char Aleph, a near-orbital station over the planet operated by a few maintenance teams to use automated mining sites. Following the Wars, the Terrans enjoyed a brief age of prosperity. With access to rich resources from various worlds, the Confederacy developed many programs to enhance it's infrastructure, industry, military, and political capabilities. In addition, extensive research was carried out to develop weapons, vehicles, starships and technologies far better than those which the Colonies previously had. Rebellion of Korhal In spite of the prosperity following the Guild Wars, tensions between the old and the poor, as well as various political families vying for power rose on Korhal, with agitators calling for sessession from the Confederacy. Numerous riots were enacted against the local Confederate militia, resulting in the Confederacy declaring martial law throughout the world. The chaos was escalated from this, and the Confederacy was forced to end the crisis by any means to reclaim their most treasured and pampered colony. Temporarily withdrawing, the Confederacy allowed Korhal to enjoy their believed victory while sending in Sarah Kerrigan, one of their Ghosts, to assassinate its senator and his family. In retaliation, Arcurus Mengsk, the senator's son, rallied the militant groups and struck at Confederate bases and installations throughout Korhal. The Confederacy eventually obliterated Korhal with 1,000 Apocalypse-class Nuclear Missiles, which brought public outrage and caused Mengsk to swear vengeance, forming the Sons of Korhal. A period of civil war rose across the Confederate colonies as the Sons of Korhal became the most wanted fugitives in the sector. Mengsk is portrayed as a terrorist and a madman. Despite the rebellion's support, most Confederate colonies did not show support due to the Confederate dominion. The Great War The Terran Confederacy would not enjoy peace for long, however. Two prominent threats would arise: the Zerg Swarm, an alien threat that adapts against technology with its bio-warfare mutations and massive numbers, and the Protoss, an advanced race of warriors that zealously erradicates both of its enemies with a combination of powerful technology and psychic abilities. First Zerg Contact The Terran Confederacy were first beset by an attack from the advanced alien swarm known as the Zerg on Brontes, one of the Confederacy's far-flung fringe colonies. The Zerg would attack two more colonies, Dylar IV and then Chau Sara, before any useful information on the Swarm could be gathered for the Terran Confederacy to fight on equal ground. Chau Sara The third colony attacked by the Zerg, Chau Sara was pitted in a battle between the Confederacy and the Zerg for two months. Both sides gave little ground, as each enemy learned more about the other and ways to fight them. When it came time to believe the Confederacy was just about to push the Swarm back and raise morale, the colony was visited by a new unknown threat that quickly assessed the situation and enacted a purge, incinerating the planet from orbit with an advanced plasma bombardment. Both Terran and Zerg were quickly annihilated, and contact with Chau Sara was lost. This proved to be the first contact with the Protoss, another alien threat to humanity that possessed both superior technology and powerful psychic abilities. Mar Sara In light of the loss of Chau Sara, a considerable army was raised and prepared for all-out warfare. Command was given to General Edmund Duke, a decorated veteran of the Guild Wars and Korhal Rebellion who was not about to see the Confederacy lose to the Zerg or the Protoss. Chau Sara's nearby colonial twin planet Mar Sara was quickly quarantined by General Duke, and an evacuation was initiated while he dispatched military forces on the surface of the colony to create a powerful presence against his enemies. Core colonists were sent to the Wasteland, a nearby fortified location, escorted by the local marshal Jim Raynor. However, General Duke planned on sacrificing Mar Sara to learn more about the Zerg, an order issued by High Command as well as being a personally preferrable strategy. He continuously allowed the Zerg to gain ground; the Swarm was spotted at sixteen outposts, and yet he issued no orders to his troops who stood by and did nothing. When Blackwater Station was attacked by the Zerg, Raynor could no longer stand by and watch, instead going in with local militia forces to save the colonists. Though the people were saved, the militia forces were arrested by General Duke for violating colonial law as well as his orders to remain out of the situation. Three of the outposts were destroyed by the Zerg before more help would arrive, though not from the Confederacy. The Sons of Korhal arrived to aid in the evacuation, taking advantage of General Duke's lack of action to demonstrate their good nature. The rebels raided several Confederate prisons to seek allies while also searching for the notorious Raynor; he was soon found and rescued, along with his militia, shortly before the Zerg overran the facility sometime later. Known Members Karey Shade A Ghost serving in the Special Ops Division, Shade was recently lost in an overwhelming defeat against the Zerg on one disastrous attempt to save a Colony from the Swarm. Confederate Armed Forces The Confederate Armed Forces is the Military arm of the Terran Confederacy. Not as corrupt as other Terran institutions like the Senate or the Council, the Armed Forces nontheless are generally regarded as unreliable in protecting and defending the colonies. A semi-advanced race in the art of war, the Confederate Armed Forces have access to hundreds of thousands of military personnel filling a variety of roles, and technology that is comparatively advanced by human standards. However, in spite of this the enemies of the Confederacy keep a generally balanced position in the Great War: the Zerg, while lacking any sophisticated technology, make up for it in biological weapons and evolutionary advancements while also breeding incredibly fast to keep their numbers high, whereas the Protoss are far more advanced in technology while also being immensely powerful psychics. Command Confederate Headquarters is on Tarsonis, though has branches on other planets. This is the center of all commands of the Confederacy, the heart of the colonies of humanity in the Koprulu Sector. Buildings Structures are the heart of any Confederate Military operation, allowing the collection of resources, production of units, gathering of intelligence and most of all, the establishment of the dominion of man across alien worlds. Some buildings are capable of floating off the ground and relocating elsewhere, though requires stable terrain to touch down upon and cannot take any previous attachments with them. The Command Center is the core Terran building, which produces the SCV to gather resources and build other structures. Collected resources are deposited into the Command Center, where they are processed to be used in the construction of other buildings and units. A Command Center can be upgraded to have either a ComSat Station or a Nuclear Silo attached to it; the ComSat Station allows observation across the battlefield through the fog of war as well as detect cloaked units, while the Nuclear Silo can build and store one Nuclear Missile at a time, allowing any Ghosts on the field to call down a Nuclear Launch. The Command Center is one of several buildings capable of liftoff. The Supply Depot is a simple structure that houses all the goods, tools and accessories that are necessary for the running of a base. More Supply Depots allow for a higher population count and therefore a larger military operation. The Refinery is built upon a Vespene Geyser, allowing the collection of the precious resource as a fuel to further a Confederate military operation. Certain units and upgrades require the use of Vespene Gas, so a more sophisticated Confederate force requires Vespene; the Refinery is therefore considered a vital asset, absolutely necessary to empower a major operation. The Barracks is a core Terran building that produces the main recognizable military force of the Confederacy, the Terran Marine. The Barracks is capable of producing other infantry units such as Firebats, Medics, and Ghosts, though it requires Vespene to do so. The Barracks is one of several buildings capable of liftoff. The Engineering Bay is a building allowing for some basic Infantry upgrades, in which research can be conducted to improve Infantry armor and weapons. Upgrades can be provided up to three levels for each, requiring minerals and Vespene Gas to do so. The Engineering Bay is one of several buildings capable of liftoff. The Academy is a building allowing for specific Infantry upgrades. These include: *U-238 Shells, increasing Marine Attack Range *Caduceus Reactor, increasing Medic Energy *Stimpacks, allowing Marines and Firebats an increased rate of fire for a temporary time that partially damages them *Restoration, allowing Medics to remove a multitude of status effects from friendly units *Optic Flare, from the Medic's A-13 Grenade Launcher to reduce enemy sight and detection abilities The Bunker is a defensive structure that can house up to four Infantry units inside. The Bunker has slots allowing the units to fire upon nearby enemies from within while remaining protected from enemy attack from the outside. The Bunker is usually used as a fortification to protect other buildings, placed around a defensive perimeter to engage enemies from the field as well as within a base adjacent to structures in the event the enemy has breached the perimeter. The Missile Turret is an automated defensive structure that can fire missiles at air units as well as detect cloaked units. It is unable to attack ground targets, however, requiring protection from enemy ground units. The Missile Turret is usually used in conjunction with Bunkers, acting as an effective defense for a Terran base. The Factory builds vehicles for the Confederate military, allowing Vultures, Siege Tanks, and Goliaths to be fielded. The Factory can also upgrade to have the Machine Shop attachment, enabling the upgrading of vehicles produced to have the following: *Siege Mode, allowing Siege Tanks to lock down and become artillery emplacements *Spider Mine, allowing Vultures to place up to three mines that engage ground units, even cloaked ones *Ion Thrusters, increasing Vulture movement speed *Charon Boosters, increasing Goliath missile attack range The Factory is one of several buildings capable of liftoff. The Starport builds aircraft for the Confederate military, allowing Wraiths, Valkeries, Dropships, Science Vessels and Battlecruisers to join the fight. Science Vessels can only be used when a Science Facility is built, however. The Starport can also upgrade to have a Control Tower attachment, enabling the upgrading of aircraft produced to have the following: *Cloaking Field, allowing Wraiths to attack while cloaked and be unseen except by detector units *Apollo Reactor, increasing Wraith energy The Starport is one of several buildings capable of liftoff. The Science Facility is a support building that allows the production of Science Vessels from Starports, as well as allowing several useful upgrades for the Confederacy. The main building allows upgrades for the Science Vessel itself, enabling research for the following abilities: *EMP Shockwave, allowing Science Vessels to launch a missile that disables shields and energy of any unit hit within the blast radius *Irradiate, allowing Science Vessels to release a cloud of highly radioactive gas that damages non-mechanical units over time; mechanical units are unaffected, but nearby non-mechanical ones can still be affected *Titan Reactor, increasing Science Vessel energy In addition to these upgrades, the Science Facility can also upgrade to have either a Physics Lab or a Covert Ops attachment, enabling more upgrades for other units. The Covert Ops allows the fielding of Ghosts and researches the following abilities: *Personal Cloaking, allowing Ghosts to cloak and only be seen by detector units *Lockdown, allowing Ghosts to disable mechanized units and keep them from moving, attacking or using abilities *Occular Implants, increasing Ghost sight range and allowing them to call down Nuclear Launches from a safe distance *Moebius Reactor, increasing Ghost energy The Physics Lab allows the fielding of Battlecruisers and researches the following abilities: *Yamato Gun, adding a powerful secondary weapon to Battlecruisers capable of destroying or crippling enemy units in one shot *Colossus Reactor, increasing Battlecruiser energy The Science Facility is one of several buildings capable of liftoff. The Armory is a building allowing for some basic vehicle and aircraft upgrades, in which research can be conducted to improve vehicle amor and weapons as well as aircraft armor and weapons. Upgrades can be provided up to three levels for each, requiring minerals and Vespene Gas to do so. Ground Forces The Confederate Ground Force is made up of Infantry and Armored Vehicles. 'Infantry Units' The basic Terran Infantry is the Marine. Wearing heavy Armor protecting them from all environmental hazards and equipped with C-14 Assault Rifles, the Terran Marines can engage any threat but require groups to prove effective in extensive battles. Deployed from Barrack buildings, Marines are a recognizable asset to the Confederacy. Firebats are support Infantry wearing Heavy Armor and equipped with arm-mounted flamethrowers. Effective against Infantry and some armored vehicles and structures, Firebats are useless against aircraft and are usually only deployed when absolutely required due to their nature of being erratic and unstable in combat. Medics are essential to the survival of Infantry, as without them the life expectancy of Marines can usually be predicted between minutes to even seconds depending on the severity of the threat in combat. While unable to attack enemies, they are equipped with protective armor and large shields, and can rapidly assess injuries on the field and restore Infantry to full health. Some Medics are also equipped with optical flares and special gear that allows instant healing of multiple units. Ghosts are an elite Special Ops unit whose existence and training is shrouded in secrecy. Mysterious even to most high-level Terrans, Ghosts are part of a Psiops division of the Intelligence group and undergo extraneous combat and infiltration training while very young, and are selected for their physical capabilities as well as psychic potential. The nature of their advanced training and specialized deployment required that Ghosts have some psychic potential, though they are only able to use their powers for advanced reaction and limited precognitive functions. Sent into battle in light armor that allows limited protection and cloaking stealth, Ghosts engage their targets from afar with high powered Sniper Rifles, though are trained in close quarters encounters as a last resort. They have advanced optics to see through obstructions, and can designated targets for heavy weapons such as nuclear missiles or orbital bombardment. 'Vehicles' The SCV is the Terran engineer unit that builds structures, repairs mechanized units, and gathers resources. Though capable of using its mining arms to damage enemies, they are not recommended to be sent into battle as they lack tough armor and do not do much damage. The scout unit for the Confederacy is the Vulture, a light armored bike equipped with cannons for ranged attack. Fast and able to traverse most terrain, Vultures usually require numbers to take down large targets and are unfavorable for heavy combat purposes. Some Vultures can travel faster with engine upgrades and are also able to deploy Spider Mines, which engage a target approaching nearby and explode after running up to them. Siege Tanks are heavy vehicles known for their tough armor and strong weapons. Armed with a double-barrel high velocity cannon, the Siege Tank is effective against light units but generally required numbers to put down a large army. The Tanks can be easily upgraded to allow Siege mode, in which they lock down and alter their weapons into a more powerful artillery cannon. The Terran Goliath is an armored walker mech unit that can engage all targets, though is primarily intended for an anti-air role. Armed with chain guns on its arms and missile launchers on its shoulders, the Goliath can engage any unit and proves to be an effective tactical strike unit when grouped in squads. Colonial Fleet (Air/Space Forces) The Colonial Fleet is adapted to both atmospheric and exoatmospheric operation, capable of supporting troops on the ground as well as conducting missions in the vacuum of space. The mainline Terran air unit is the Wraith, a fast and light jet most effective in groups. Armed with a laser cannon that can engage ground and air targets, Wraiths can also be upgraded with a cloaking device that renders them invisible to enemies for a limited time. The Valkyrie is effective against aircraft for its arsenal of missiles, but is vulnerable to ground attack and cannot engage land targets. The Dropship is a vessel designed to ferry ground units across the battlefield, and can transport them across impassible terrain or fortifications, or take them to their destinations faster than they could get themselves there. While a dropship takes damage instead of its cargo, protecting its passengers if they're ever attacked, the transport does not have much armor and has no weapons to defend itself with; worse, if the dropship does not explode in air the crash will likely destroy any occupants; either way, when a dropship is destroyed, whatever it was carrying is lost too. The dropship can carry multiple ground units and of various types, though the larger the unit, the more space it takes up. Science Vessels are support units that, while unable to directly attack targets, offer ways to turn the tide in battle. They can dispense clouds of irradiating gas to disorient and damage exposed enemies over time, fire EMP missiles to disable mechanized units, and deploy a defensive shield matrix around friendly units to protect them from damage. The largest and most powerful unit that can be deployed in combat, Battlecruisers can descend from orbit to change the outcome of a bad fight to a more favorable ending for the Terrans. Heavily armored and armed with a high-powered laser, some Battlecruisers can also engage enemies with a Yamato Cannon, whose single high-yield output is capable of severely crippling anything it doesn't destroy in one hit. Intelligence/Espionage The Intelligence division of the Confederacy collects all information on its own people as well as that of its enemies. The Ghosts are a notorious unit connected to the Intelligence division, who uses them to research human psychic potential.